Down To Earth Disaster
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Cloud's recent news causes pride and joy in his older lovers, but a storm of jealousy is looming over the kitten Uke. Can a certain puppy save the kitten in time? Part of the Foursome Saga, AGZC, hints of SR Rated T for torture.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the longest story of the saga... I think. It's 6,881 words in total. But it's complete and being posted finally (:

If any of you haven't read my profile I have been ill and we've had a very busy time recently so that's the excuse for my absence. So, I hope this makes up for it (:

Down To Earth Disaster

Chapter One

Good News and Good company

Blond cat like ears twitched as the owner of them scribbled small notes on the book in front of him. The Dark and dull class room boring the intelligent cadet as he scribbled the odd word from his teacher. The cadet had already learned about Materia, having three First class SOLDIERs for lovers did have it's perks, especially when one worried and the other two loved to practice against the other. It often ended up with scrapes and bumps and the appearance of the green orb.

Not that the Cadet would have them any other way, it was entertaining and in some sense a good way of learning. It was a chance to observe first hand how to wield a blade and if his lovers noticed him studying their techniques they did quite often help him with the technique.

Turning the page, his mind contemplated what his lovers were up to, no doubt Angeal was working as he should, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his other two lovers, Zack and Genesis, were trying to make that troublesome for the Older Dom. Cat ears twitched and the tail flicked as he scanned his notes quickly, making sure they made sense for the just announced essay which was to be completed.

He collected his papers quickly, filing them away as the rest of the class walked back to their dorms. Making sure he had his card key to the apartment he shifted the bag onto his shoulder and turned to leave. He had to at least start the essay before Zack got back, the dark haired puppy Uke would in no doubt try to distract him.

"Strife." The blond turned, tilting his head and allowing his blond soft tail to flick as he walked up to his instructor.

"Sir," the Uke quickly replied, giving the standard salute as his instructor told him to ease. "Is Something the matter, Sir?"

"Nothing Cadet." The Instructor replied, he returned to his desk and quickly scribbled a note before handing it to the blond. "Give this to First Class Angeal, Thank you Cloud."

There was a the hint of the smirk, throwing the kitten Uke known as Cloud, off as he walked out of the class room. He was finally heading home in hopes for some peace and quiet before the torrent of a certain puppy.

---

Stepping into the apartment, Cloud dropped his bag by the front door, smiling as he didn't see familiar boots at the doorway. As much as the kitten wanted to relax and watch some pointless show, he needed to get some of his essay done before settling down with his lovers for the night. As thankful as Cloud was it being the weekend, he knew Zack wouldn't give him much chance to do his homework. Cloud was just glad he had two other responsible lovers who would give him chances to complete the set work.

Taking his brown duty boots he walked around the cozy apartment, double checking no one was around, before heading to the kitchen to make a snack to eat and drink. The large kitchen and dining area had an equally large window opposite the door, the autumn leaves falling gently down like a romantic scene from a movie.

Cloud chuckled to himself, reaching into the fridge and grabbing some Sandwich filler and the new bottle of homemade strawberry milkshake. He made himself a quick Sandwich and poured himself a glass of the milkshake, before walking over into the somewhat empty study and placing them on the large desk. He returned and put the stuff away, grabbing his bag from the front porch and settling down in front of the desk.

His gold tail flicked and twitched as he studied what he had to write about. His three page target was a difficult target to accomplish but The blond Kitten Uke knew his instructor wouldn't give it to him if it was not within his reach.

His eyes turned to his black messenger bag, and the note within in the smaller pockets. As the good cadet he was, he hadn't check the contents of the note, but it made his ears twitch at what it could be about. It was most likely himself, his instructor never informed Angeal, Genesis or even sometimes Zack directly if it wasn't about the Kitten. It made Cloud's tail flick and his cat like ears turn sideways. _What could be in there that would be so important?_

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he looked down at the three blank lined pages, then the still closed book, which Cloud estimated was about over two hundred pages long. The blond Uke had a lot of work to get done to even Start the essay, reaching for his cell phone he had left behind by "mistake".

Zack had a tendency to phone him during lessons, giving the blond more detentions than he had hot dinners. He was grateful to Angeal, The First Class helped him out of detentions when it was caused by a certain puppy.

Cloud leaned back on his chair, contemplating whether to phone a certain auburn haired lover of his, who knew more about the book he was studying more than anyone. The book on Materia was something Cloud knew about, but the Writing an essay about all of those things was something Cloud had a problem with. Materia was hard to talk about let along writing about it.

The blond sent a quick message to Zack, knowing the puppy would happily talk to him now that he was out of lessons. It was trying to refrain the hyper Uke from calling him during which was the difficult part, Zack easily got bored with paperwork.

Cloud looked down at his book, opening it up and skimming through the contents, trying to find the part he had to study. Reaching over and taking a bite out of his Sandwich his ear jerked slightly at the monotone sound from his cell phone, the front screen flashing. He flipped it open, washing down his Sandwich with his milkshake as he read the rather long text. Ignoring the sometimes crude comments, he quickly replied, asking the puppy if Genesis would help him with his homework as well as asking how long they would be.

The bored kitten looked up at the plain white ceiling, his thoughts turning back to the note he still had to give to Angeal. _Oh stuff it, _rummaging through his bag and getting the note out he stuffed it in his pocket along with his phone, swigging down the last of his milkshake as he made for the door.

Homework be damned, he wanted to see his lovers and what the supposed note was about.

---

The auburn haired man sighed in annoyance as the secretary dumped many more sheets paper onto the overflowing in tray. Genesis knew he would be sitting there to the early hours of the morning, he could never understand how a SOLDIER first Class like himself ended up being stuck in an office for most of his working days. Shinra were wrong to encourage cadets with the saying, 'you'll be out in the wide world fighting to save others'. Genesis knew the "Wide World" was coming to him in the form of mountains of paperwork.

His lovers on the other desks weren't fairing much better, by no surprise the puppy first Class had the highest pile of papers. Zack had become completely ignorant to the fast building papers, the older Uke was playing games on his computer, checking his phone every now and again. Angeal was surviving better than them all, His talent of skimming through things and getting the general gist of it was only one the Intelligent First had. Even Sephiroth had a hard time understanding some things when reading them faster.

A Timid knock at the door made all three heads turn up, Zack's cheeky grin only making minds curious to who it was. When a Little tiny blond walked in and saluted the two Doms tensions eased and both smiled warmly, thanking the blond quietly for the distraction.

It was, of course, Zack who made the first move, the puppy leaped from his seat and shoved the blond up against the door with his weight. Practically squeezing the life out of the blond as he exclaimed his excitement for seeing the timid Uke.

"Missed me spiky?" He asked after calming down, taking a step back to do a quick examination for any injuries. Cadet life was hard, and it was a rarity to see the blond unharmed. Even if it was a small cut or bruise the older Uke would worry, not as much as the Doms because he had been through the cadet years much more recent than them. He knew the difficult tasks involved in the life of a cadet, and how everyone competed to be next to Sephiroth.

The blond nodded, before quickly reaching into his pocket and holding it up. The note that had the curious kitten's attention also quickly grabbed the attention of the puppy, who watched the kitten hand it over to Angeal with a kiss. "Sgt. Sanders told me to give you this."

Even the Doms interests were captivated by the small innocent paper and Genesis wandered over to sneak a peak at it's contents. The kitten Uke waited Anxiously as his older lovers re read the note, smiles tugging their lips as the glanced at each other. Zack's personality and not being able to be quiet no longer than two minutes made him the first to speak up.

"So, What does it say?" He asked, tagging wagging slightly as his ears perked up. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blond, feeling the nervous twitches vibrate all the way down to the pale tail. Angeal looked up, his eyes proud and bright as he spoke the contents of the note.

"Cadet Cloud Strife Passed his exams with a 100% score." The blond blinked, shock overwhelming him as he looked up at Zack and then Genesis. Angeal chuckled, noting the blond's obvious oblivious look as he answered. "It means you have a definite chance of Joining SOLDIER."

Laughs and cheers resounded the Office, anyone who walked by would think there was a party.

With Zack around, in some sense it was.

**Note:**

Yeah quick little first chapter, the next one is where things get interesting... Anyway this is a request from -siarafaerie-101-miss- who wanted another story based on Cloud getting hurt xD

Here it is! Just wait for the next three chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Down To Earth Disaster

Chapter Two

Troublesome Trio and a trip to Midgar

Cloud walked into Class with a beam on his face and a good feeling. The Friday evening before had been spent with his lovers, the sap his auburn lover was had finally ended up with the four of them sprawled out on the couch. Well, sort of sprawled, Genesis leaning against Angeal who was holding Zack, who was unashamedly licking The kittens neck in his own puppy 'I love you' way.

Yeah, Cloud had a very good night.

The rest of the weekend was spent with essays, both Angeal and Genesis helped him when he got so stressed he almost smacked himself, but they held back in attempts to challenge Cloud. Zack didn't make things easier, and had been shouted at more than once when he became interested in what the blond was doing. It was no sooner than on the third scream from the kitten that Genesis had taken Zack for a "walk". Which in Genesis terms meant walk and talk, telling him to try and give Cloud some space until he had finished.

It had worked, Until Sunday afternoon after lunch.

Damn Zack and his puppy tendencies.

Pulling his books from his bags he settled in his seat and made sure he had his work ready to be handed in. He scribbled his name on each sheet, keeping tabs on where the essay began and where it finished.

Cloud didn't liked being classed as a teacher's pet, he was far from a suck up for his teachers. It was more the fact he wanted to prove something in his lovers' eyes, reach their rank and show he could do it. He was a kitten after all, and with the "innocent look" It was difficult to get an Uke as far as Third class. Many more, though sometimes not many people knew, had dropped out or even kicked out of SOLDIER and Shinra. The months during Heat forced them to remain away from third and second class SOLDIERs, and in the end they spent more time indoors than on missions.

The kitten Uke didn't want to be like that though, he wanted to stand next to Zack Angeal and Genesis as a fully fledged SOLDIER, strong and determined. He knew he had already attracted the attention of many first classes, more for his talent than being with the three top SOLDIERs.

"Hey Strife." Cloud blinked, looking at the three bullish cadets walking over to him. His ears twitched, itching to flatten themselves in fear, but his mind was forceful, telling himself not to be afraid of them.

"What?" Cloud asked, standing up and staring at them, his tail was swishing the floor on it's own accord, the kitten Uke's attempts to look calm.

The taller more built cadet, Carlos, looked ready to kill. His dark brown hair was spiked up in all directions, his brown eyes stared down him as if the kitten was nothing but dirt. His two lackeys, Cameron and Mike snickered, their strong posture wasn't Cloud feared, it was Carlos'. Carlos had beaten so many Cadets into submission, some even had their lives threatened. Nobody had the guts to tell the commanding officers, and Cloud never had trouble with.

Of course, that was until now.

"Heard you got full marks on the test." Carlos said, looking at him with a smug look on his face. Cloud's stomach twisted, his heart pounding as his curiosity grew. _Just what are you up to...?_

"So What if I did?" Cloud asked, slamming his book he had grabbed from his bag ,down harder than necessary. He didn't want these guys near him, the aura they threw off was something that made Cloud's ears flip back. He didn't like it, he knew they were planning something.

"Ease up Strife." Carlos said, putting on a fake easy going smile and leaning back as if to say "I'm only trying to make conversation". Cloud wasn't fooled, the smile didn't reach the eyes and he could see emotions other than the friendly kind. "I was wondering if you wanna go celebrate?"

"What now?" Cloud snarled out, turning to sit on his chair. "Sorry but I'm not-"

A hand slammed down on the desk, making the room fall into silent. Cloud silently wished himself a teacher was around, or someone, he didn't want to be in the presence of this bastard and his lackeys. Mike, the stupid one Cloud presumed on the time he had seen them, had the certain goofy look on him, snickering at whatever was coming Cloud's way. Cameron smacked his arm, whispering something and shutting up the dark haired Cadet instantly.

"We're going." Carlos Growled out, his face mere inches from Cloud's. The blonde stood firm, glaring back at the dark haired boy. Carlos nodded to Mike, who grabbed the front of the blond Uke's shirt and dragged him out of class. "We're going to have _fun_, Cloud."

Carlos and Cameron followed shortly after, the older boy glared at everyone making sure they were to keep quiet about what happened as they left the room.

---

As SGT. Sanders started the lesson he noticed the empty seat and missing Cadet. The class had been strangely quiet to top it off, refusing to open their mouths even to answer a question. They nodded and shook their heads, but it was the only response he could drag out even threatening them with weeks of scrubbing the floor or even being dragged out of the SOLDIER program.

_Something fucked up must have happened_. Sanders thought as he glanced to where the kitten Uke usually sat. He allowed the class to leave unannounced for gun practice, trying to figure out why his top student had left everything before scampering off. It wasn't normal, especially for the promising Cadet. _I'm going to find out._

---

Zack sighed loudly as he slumped over his desk, knocking papers to the floor but not particularly caring. His dark puppy ears had drooped and his tail was barely wagging. The puppy was bored, scratch that, the puppy was bored to the point of death.

Angeal besides him shook his head at the Uke's antics, trying hard to block out the unorganised mess on the floor as he continued to read the debriefing. Looking towards the auburn haired man he chuckled quietly to himself as he noticed the slouched appearance and the quiet snores. It wasn't a surprise to see Genesis asleep, he had been dragged around most of the night to look for a lost Chocobo who escaped because of a animal rights campaigners. They had caught the man, but the Chocobo was long gone.

_Should have taken Cloud with him._ Angeal mused as he signed the report and put it in his out tray. _Animals seem to have a much more liking to Cloud._

"I'm bored!!!" Speaking of animals, Angeal glanced to the puppy flopped over his desk, watching the older Uke make clicking sounds with his tongue. Zack shook his head, reached for his phone and frowning at the fact he didn't have any messages. The idea didn't sit well with Angeal, knowing that Cloud barely let the budget on his phone run out or the battery, and with the Uke normally messaging Zack before gun practice it made Angeal feel nervous.

A Sudden knock at the door made Zack jump, and the slumbering Genesis fall out of his seat and onto the carpeted floor. Angeal, not seeming fazed laughed at his lover's as the grumbled and rubbed the back of their heads. Shouting for the person on the other side to come in when his lovers had sorted themselves out, all three were shocked to see SGT. Sanders.

"Sorry to disrupt sirs but has Cadet Strife come here at all?"

All Three shook their heads, confusion and worry etched on their faces. "Why?" Zack asked, tilting his head. His ears were slanted back slightly as if ready to bolt and his tail had stopped wagging.

"He had turned up and left his bag in class, He didn't return for the rest of class." Sanders replied, holding the said bag and handing it to Angeal.

"Had he said where he was going?" Genesis asked, his mako eyes boring into Sanders as if seeking answers himself. _He could possibly be ill. Sanders normally has to kick Cloud out of class if he was ill._

"No Sir, he wasn't in class when I arrived, three of my other students were not there either. It's strange," Sanders spoke, looking at each one and seeing the concern in their eyes. "My entire class was quiet as well, none of them spoke even if I threatened to kick them out of SOLDIER."

"Do you think it might have something to do with the missing Cadets and Cloud?" Angeal asked, standing up and checking through the bag.

"High possibility Sir." Sanders answered, "The three other Cadets are unruly and have a habit of targeting Cadets. There had been a few rumours and quite a few cadets ending up in the infirmary to support them being the culprits, but none of the injured Cadets spoke up to who had hurt them. Some had even left the compound before questioning."

"So Cloud could be gone because of these Cadets?" Zack asked, his silent anger boiling, the glow in his eyes intensifying as he marched out. "I'm going to find him."

---

The four Cadets stopped in front of the car lot, Carlos turning his attention to Cameron and nodding. "Do what you do best Cameron." Carlos spoke, turning his attention to Cloud who had been pinned to the ground and was struggling to get free under Mike's weight.

Cameron nodded, grabbing paper from his back pocket which looked similar to a "off premises" form. Cameron was best known as the forger, he could forge any paper, any signature and make the report look authentic. His 'Natural Talent' started when he was signing himself out of P. E in his old school back in Kalm. His intelligence helped when the trio wanted to get out of lessons when and If they pleased.

"Let me go! Dammit Let. Me. Go!" Cloud shouted, struggling harder.

As the brown haired teen scribbled on the paper Mike was laughing loudly in his usual goofy manner. "We're gonna get this one good, huh?"

Carlos couldn't help but grin, looking at the struggling kitten Uke. _Like hurting a poor defenceless animal, _Carlos hummed his approval, his laugh echoing the empty compound as he watched the little kitten halt all action. The fear showing in blue eyes, ears hidden in golden spikes and the tail still except for the occasional shiver the wracked the blond's smaller frame.

"Like I said, Cloud, we're going to have _fun_."


	3. Chapter 3

Down To Earth Disaster

Chapter Three

Make a Wish and seeing it through

Zack hurried down the corridor, glancing into every class room window before hurrying into the next one. He had been running for hours, looking into every class, looking around every training field, he had come to the end of the line. Cloud wasn't on the compound anymore. His fear had been justified as he bumped into a certain red head Uke.

"Yo, what's the rush for puppy?" The red head asked, grabbing the puppy Uke as he tried to run. "Zack, What's up, man?"

Zack stopped, looking down at the triangular red ears and bushing red tail. "Red, you're showing your Uke traits." He said, his fears forgotten for a moment as he glanced at the rare appearance of the Turk. Reno barely let his tail and Ears show, he kept them hidden under his clothing and under his spiky red hair. It was strange to see their sudden appearance.

"Off Duty Yo," Reno Replied. "What are you rushing about for? Wound up Kitten again?"

Zack shook his head, looking around urgently as he got back to his task. "He's gone missing, I can't find him anywhere Reno."

"Missing?" Reno asked, letting the puppy go and frowning. "I saw him with a bunch of cadets who left the compound."

Time stopped for Zack, his heart shot up into his throat and he started to shake. He, Angeal and Genesis had warned Cloud about going out of the compound, Midgar was a dangerous place especially for a small, innocent Uke. "How many were with him?"

"Three I think. Man, what's gotten into you ,yo? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Reno we have to go find him." Zack started, grabbing the Turk's hand and yanking him towards the car lot.

"What the fuck yo! What's going on Zack tell me!"

"I'll explain on the way!"

---

Cloud coughed and sucked in the little air he could get, his head being forced under and into the Icy cold water one again.

The Uke didn't have a clue where they were, he didn't really care. He was more worried about trying to stay alive as his head was pulled up after for what seemed like hours. The cold ice hurt his nose, practically burned as the water was sniffed up his nose. The hands on him and the cord around his ankles and wrists prevented him for any chance of escaping. Cloud gasped, making the horrible mistake of not stopping as he choked water back. He could feel it gushing down his windpipe, his throat burning his lungs like acid.

Waves of fear crashed around his head and heart, making his stomach lurch and almost vomit. The water before him sloshed and rippled as his head was forced under again. He could make out the victorious laughter of the three Cadets over the sound of the water in his ears. He felt like crying, sobbing his heart to make it stop, as his face was pulled up he could feel the hot tears threatening to pour down his cheeks.

"Aww, Did we make the baby cry?" Carlos said in a mocking tone. "Go on, SOLDIER boy, nobody will be around to hear you scream. This is an abandoned warehouse nobody will look for your here."

Cloud whimpered as he was chucked to the side. The cord cut into his wrists and ankles as he struggled to push himself away from the three. HE clenched his eyes shut, ready for the next round of beats. His mind was starting to block out the pain, his conscious started to slip away, making him feel so very alone. "Hey Carlos, you don't smoke!"

_Oh god no.. please no.._

Cloud whimpered his tail curling around him protectively as he begged in his mind. He wished for Angeal to find him, wished for Genesis to hold him, wished for Zack to lick his wounds and say it'll be alright. "No I don't, but I wanna make the kitten squeal."

"Cats don't squeal, they screech."

"What the fuck ever, just past me the fucking lighter."

Cloud wished for it all to stop.

---

Angeal didn't time have time to think, looking high and low and in all the nooks and crannies of the entire compound he couldn't see his kitten or his puppy. His natural worry started to set in as he continued to search, holding his phone tightly. He had told Zack never to leave the compound, and was hoping the puppy listened to him for once. But as the minutes ticked on he began to realise that the puppy might have been disobedient once more...

Genesis had split up from him, searching through classroom, changing rooms, shower rooms the lot. With no sign of his to little ones he was starting to panic, he began to fumble with his cell phone, tempted to phone Sephiroth to aid the search. He knew Sephiroth would help them in an instant but he didn't want to rely on the General so much with his problems. It was a matter of pride sometimes, a general losing a kitten and a puppy in the space of an hour? yeah, very professional.

Spotting a flash of silver, the auburn haired man quickly followed, turning the corner and seeing the great General turn his head left and right, as if searching. Racing towards the general he didn't have time to open his mouth as the Silver haired man spoke up. "Have you seen Reno?"

"Huh?" Genesis raised an eyebrow, staring at the general in confusion. Finally the name hit him and he shook his head, asking the silver haired Dom if he had seen his puppy and kitten. Sephiroth shook his head frowning as he watched Angeal run towards them.

"You mean, Cloud and Zack are also missing?" The lovers nodded.

"Cloud was reported missing and Zack ran out of the office before we could stop him."

"How long ago?" Sephiroth asked, turning and continuing his search. Angeal and Genesis were quick to fall into step with him, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of the missing Ukes.

"About an hour or so ago." Angeal replied this time, almost crashing into the silver haired General as his phone began to ring. The Silver haired swordsman stopped, frowning at his phone as he flipped it open and answered. There was mumbling, Angeal and Genesis just about hearing it and their hearts began to pound in horror and fear. They heard a familiar sound of a certain puppy and their stomachs dropped at the words being shouted in the back ground.

"Reno, what's going on? Reno? Answer me Reno!"

---

Zack groaned as he looked around the empty streets in the slums. No sign of the blond or the three other Cadets anywhere. A second class stood next to Zack, glancing around before looking at Reno and shrugging. "I can't see anything."

"He's got to be around here. I can smell him." Zack growled, turning left and walking through the rubble. The mako in his blood and his Uke traits working as a team as he searched for his lost lover. His mind and heart racing as he tried to find any sign of the four who had been reported missing.

"Listen Kunsel, This is Zack we're talking about. You've known Zack longer than I have, he'll see anything through."

The second class shrugged. Kunsel had joined the pair on their search for the blond kitten Uke, he had become good friends with the kitten and of course he was Zack's best friend, he was willing to help his friend out even in emergencies like these. Even if it did mean walking through collapsed buildings and following a scent he couldn't even smell. He had seen the pair on a murder rampage and knew he should join them if anything should come to the worst.

Zack jumped down from the rubble he climbed, instantly spotting the footprints and scrapes in the ground. It wasn't right, the footprints only added up to three people in total. Either one had been lost or they had been carried. he sniffed deeply picking up the kitten Uke's scent. "Watch out below!"

"Gah!" Zack exclaimed, his body being squashed to the ground as a certain red head landed on top of him. the fluffy tail tickled Zack's nose and the puppy groaned, blowing it out of his face. looking up at his friend Kunsel, the second class Smirked. "I wish I had joined in."

The fox Turk grinned, standing up and getting off the first class puppy. "Thanks for the soft landing Zack."

The puppy growled and grumbled as he stood up to wipe the dry mud of his uniform. "Angeal's gonna kill me enough for leaving the compound, now he's gonna complain at my funeral for being covered in mud."

All movement, and laughter, was stopped as a terrifying scream erupted from the bottom of the street. All three picked it up, the mako senses enhancing their hearing enough to hear which building it was from. Zack was first to bolt, instantly recognising the scream from past times his lover had been hurt badly. Reno and Kunsel followed behind, hoping for the best but preparing for the worse.

---

Cloud whimpered as the lit cigarette was pulled away from his skin, the circular burns on his skin was nothing compared to scalding heat in his lungs. His vision was beginning to blur, he struggled weakly as something was shoved in his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else.

The heat came back this time with the lighter, Carlos grinned as he moved it's tiny flame from elbow to wrist and back again, the dull burn turning into searing pain causing the kitten Uke to arch up and scream against the gag. He tried to spin his body to left, but Cameron was holding onto him, Mike was holding onto his arm, his grip hard enough to shatter bone.

There was a loud slam and the pain went away, Cloud slouching in relief and he opened his eyes tiredly, seeing the face he knew would come to his aid.

Zack's face had shifted emotions, from shock, to anger then absolute fury. The look on Zack's face was priceless and Cloud would have laughed if he had the strength. The three cadets shivered, fear hitting them to their very bones. The burned out lighter slipped from Carlos' hold as he, Cameron and Mike stepped back slowly. Carlos stuttering as Zack snarled and starting advancing, like a wolf who had found it's prey.

"S-Si-Sir, I-I didn't- It was them!" He shouted, pinning the blame on his two lackeys who eyes' widened and started to say their defence.

Zack was having none of it, he leaped forward like a warrior with wings, grabbing Carlos and Mike, quickly pinning them to the ground. His burning fury kept under control as he restrained the two cadets. Kunsel grabbed Cameron as he made a run for the door, Reno rushed to the blond Uke's side, cursing under his breath at the state the poor kitten was. "Cloud, stay with me, alright?" He murmured, getting the blond to lean against him as he flipped his phone open and calling the first person that came to mind.

"How's he doing?" Both Zack and Kunsel asked as they improvised restraints with left over wire on the floor. Zack rushed over, leaving Kunsel to hold onto the three. The puppy's hands shook as he held onto the small wounded kitten. Restraining his tears as he concentrated on the next steps. Glancing up at Reno, who had a hand still placed on the blond's shoulder, he listened intently to the conversation.

"Hey General it's Reno." The red head fox said, his eyes wide in panic as kitten Cloud's eyes started to fall shut. Zack shook the blond lightly, but it had no effect. He shook harder, screamining in the blond's ear as Reno lightly tapped the blonds cheek to keep him away.

"Shit come on Spike, stay with me!"

"_Reno, what's going on? Reno? Answer me Reno!"_

Cloud's eyes rolled the back of his head as his eyes finally slip shut, his body too weak to stay awake any longer. Reno cursed, grabbing his phone he had dropped to the floor. "Shit-- General we need a medic down in sector four slums, pronto! We've got a fucking emergency!"


	4. Chapter 4

Down To Earth Disaster

Chapter four

Coming round and Going out

Zack sighed as he knocked tentatively at the General's door, his nerves getting the better of him as Reno and Kunsel stood behind him. The three had already gotten a scalding from Genesis and Angeal, well, Zack got a scalding from Angeal and Genesis for leaving the compound. Kunsel and Reno just got a "you should have known better."

"Come in," Came the muffled voice on the other side, Zack felt his nerves explode as he opened the door slowly seeing the general looking through some of the files. Zack's tail instantly drooped and his ears flipped back as he stepped forward and saluted to the general. Reno stood and gave a small nod as Kunsel gave him a salute much like Zack's. "Sit."

The three fell into the chairs and waited silently as Sephiroth ordered the files neatly. "I've already got a confession out of one of the three cadets, he owned up and told me what had happened." General Sephiroth stated, shuffling the files away and then pinning his attention back to the three before him. "A statement from you three will allow me to pin the proper punishment to those involved."

The General glanced at the red head Turk, a sweeping glimpse of confusion for the Turk being there. So Reno spoke first, "I bumped into Fair when he was running around Looking Cloud." He started. "Cloud had apparently gone missing before class started and Fair had been looking for him for a while. So I joined in to help him because I knew Cloud wouldn't skip class without a strong valid reason. I had told him I saw four Cadets, one of them looking like Cloud, leaving the compound."

"That's where I saw Reno and Zack, Sir." Kunsel said, Sephiroth's attention turning to him. "I saw them about to leave and asked what was going on, as soon as they told me Cloud had gone missing I knew something was wrong, and joined them. Like Reno I knew Cloud wouldn't just up and leave without telling anyone. But I also knew their anger, especially Zack's, would get the better of them so I tagged along."

"What about you Zackary?" Sephiroth asked, spotting the small wince at the name. "How did you find out Cloud was missing if you were still in the office?"

"SGT. Sanders came into the office to drop off Cloud's things. He asked if Cloud had come by because he wasn't present for the entire lesson. I knew Cloud wouldn't just up and leave without informing anyone, and especially leave his things behind so it struck me as something being wrong. Then SGT. Sanders spoke about three other cadets being missing and how they like to target the Cadets and how his class didn't speak once not even when they were threatened."

"Mm." Sephiroth hummed, "I've got that from Sanders, Angeal and Genesis. Continue."

"I panicked," Zack mumbled, looking down at his hands. "I had a gut feeling something was wrong so I went to look for him."

Zack continued to list off the things of what had happened, and by the end of it he felt slightly tired. He desperately wanted to see Cloud and how he was doing but he knew he had to get the Cadets for what they had done to his poor little one. He wanted to be held and just fall into the sweet oblivion that was sleep.

Soon the trio were dismissed, Reno staying behind with his lover and Kunsel going off to get some well earned rest. Zack on the other hand rushed to see Cloud in the infirmary, hoping to Gaia the blond was finally awake.

---

Slipping in quietly, Zack peered around for his lover's, quickly spotting Genesis' Red leather jacket hanging up in the far corner, he set off towards them. looking in behind the curtains Zack saw Genesis reading a book, one leg crossed over the other, his head leaning on one hand as the other held the aged leather bound book.

"He's not changed." Genesis murmured, eyes finally tearing away from the words to look up at his young Uke lover. The sad look on Genesis' face seemed heartbreaking to Zack, it was rare to see Genesis get upset about anything. Taking his eyes off his older lover Zack turned to the quiet unmoving kitten hidden amongst the light blue and white linens.

Zack gasped as he was tugged to sit on the auburn haired Doms lap, a well placed kiss to his cheek saw to Zack calming down and the puppy relaxed against the First class, sighing in content as his eyes began to droop. The days events finally catching up as he fell into his well deserved slumber.

---

Cloud woke up to odd sensations on his arms and legs, his chest and lungs stung and his head felt funny. Blinking back the dark vision he looked up to see a familiar ceiling and the obvious smell of disinfectant. He groaned in annoyance and in pain, turning his head to the side and as he tried to block out the bright light surrounding him. _Why is it always me that gets in trouble?_

A hand twitched in his and Cloud slowly turned his head around, looking at the mass of black spikes and puppy ears. The black tail wagged as the first class Uke dosed, his head resting on folded arms. _He always comes for me..._

The swift sound of the curtain being pulled back, Cloud looked up to see Angeal stepping in, the first class smiling at him. "He's been your side all night." Angeal murmured. Hearing a cough from the kitten he was quick in filling a plastic cup with water and placing to the blonds lips. Cloud eagerly accepted the water, sipping it down slowly and refreshing his sore and dry throat.

Taking the soon empty cup away, Angeal patted the soft blond spikes, scratching the back of the gold ear before moving his hand to the darker haired Uke, doing the same and patting the spikes before scratching the ear. There was a whimper of protest from the darker haired man and Cloud smiled, sliding slowly down the bed so he wasn't sitting up anymore. Angeal left quietly with a promise to find Genesis, leaving the Tired kitten and the sleeping puppy to their own devices.

Not long after the door had shut however, the normally hyper puppy woke up with a yawn, his tired mako eyes glanced around before landing on the kitten, who was laying on his side and slightly curled up. Own untainted eyes returned the look and a weak smile to show everything will be alright.

"Hey," Zack whispered softly, figuring Cloud had a headache. His hand reached up to run through soft errant spikes, their noses almost touching as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by destroyer..." Cloud croaked out, causing a soft chuckle to erupt from the puppy, who continued to pet his hair pair stayed silent for a while, soft quiet breathing and the beep of the heart machine besides Cloud broke the silence. Finally Zack spoke up again.

"You know, You got me in a awful lot of trouble," Zack said quietly, his hand moved from the fluffy hair, stroking the blond's cheek softly and lovingly.

"Huh?" Cloud replied weakly, his eyes barely open. Exhaustion was catching up quickly and he was desperate to get some more rest.

"Yeah, Angeal's on a murder rampage because I got my clothes dirty." Zack said with a small grin. Glad as he heard a small weak laugh from the blond. "Get some sleep Kitten, I'll watch over you."

Cloud didn't need telling twice, his eyes slipping shut and returning back to the darkness.

---

The three cadets stood before the Great General Sephiroth, Reno stood behind him, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he watched the very nervous trio. The general, however, showed no such emotion. His eyes steeled from all emotions as he studied each Cadet one at a time. Carlos was hiding his tremors of fears, Cameron and Mark not so well. Their eyes hadn't been trained to hide emotions like The general had, and terror blazed within them.

"What you have done is not acceptable." Sephiroth said after a moments silence. "In SOLDIER we demand cadets who would eagerly help others, not ones who would torture and almost kill their own ally out of pure jealously." The silver haired man spat out, he could never understand those who harm their own allies and He didn't want those people in his army.

"As you probably know now, your time at Shinra has come to an end. You are to leave the premises immediately. Your possessions will be handed to the guards at the exit gate and you are to retrieve them at once, if they are not gone within the hour they will be destroyed. Understood?"

All three cadets nodded solemnly.

"Right, hand over your uniforms." Each cadet looked up in shock, seeing the general extend his hand and Reno's eyes glowing with laughter. "Well?"

"Now, S-sir?" Asked Carlos as he stared wide eyed at the frightening General.

"Kid, see it as a last punishment. Or see it as a last prank by your fellow friends." Reno said, grinning as he leaned against the window. "So you either piss The General off that'll he get SOLDIERs to take them off of you themselves or you take them off right now."

---

Zack stood by the window of the infirmary as he waited for the doctor to finish administering Cloud a Curaga. His more serious wounds would still have to be cleaned regularly and he wasn't allowed to overexert himself with training or any other activities. Not that any of his lover's mind, and all three of them would gladly stay home and keep the blond company.

What shocked Zack, on the other hand, was what had ran out of the SOLDIER building.

Zack's eyes widened and he started to laugh loudly, clutching his sides as his three lovers stared at him in amusement. He didn't say any words, only picked the blond up after the doctor was finished and pointing the three bare cadets running across the fields and scrambling towards the large group of SOLDIERs and cadets by the exit. judging by the small muted sounds of laughter and how the group was now jumping up and down, they were laughing. The three naked ex-Cadets leaving the base in such a hurry with their duffle bags over the shoulders.

"They won't show their faces again." Genesis murmured in amusement, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at his three lovers.

Cloud chuckled as he leaned against Zack, nuzzling the two gloved hands of his Dominant lovers which ghosted over his cheek. Even though he was injured, and he felt weary from everything that had happened he felt good. His overwhelming love for his lovers and the friends he had making him feel safe and content.

Justice had been done.


End file.
